Pokemorphs #1: The Crossover (2nd Half
by Gremlin
Summary: The second half of this bizarre crossover


**Chapter 7: (Cassie)**

Ax morphed human as we went to the bus. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu took this rather well. (The burns Ax got from Pikachu were only third degree.) I convinced Marco to put his Pokemon in their Pokeballs before we left. Gyarados and Beedrill went quietly, but Fearow began weeping uncontrollably and Mankey was trying to permanently attach itself to Rachel's leg. Rachel then kicked it into Jake's face. (For a few moments, Mankey thought Jake was Rachel. I will not elaborate on that scene.) The real problem developed when we tried to convince Ash to put Pikachu in a Pokeball. Ash insisted that nobody would mind, while we insisted that people probably would notice an electric mouse and Ash shouldn't draw attention to himself. Finally, we reached an agreement.  
"This is the stupidest plan ever." Jake muttered as we got on the bus.  
"It is not. I thought of it." Ash retorted.  
"Case in point." Marco agreed.  
"Pmkuh pmkuh." Said an irate Pikachu from within Jake's backpack.  
"Where's the local Pokecenter?" Misty asked the driver as she boarded the bus.  
"What the heck you talking 'bout?" The driver said.  
"These people don't have a Pokecenter." Misty whispered to Brock, just loud enough for me to hear.  
"Must be a hick town." Brock whispered back. Then, they took their seats.  
"Uhhh, Marco," I said, "That lady is staring at your Pokeballs."  
"Cassie, I can't believe you said that." Marco answered, "You never know when little Jimmy may be surfing the great big net, then stumble onto some Fanfiction.net place. He may decide to go to the fanfic section to improve his reading skills. Then he may decide to read a story by a Gremlin because it looks odd. That would eventually bring him to your comment, which would horribly scar his precious naive mind for life. So I ask, nay, I implore you, do not scar little Jimmy."  
"Marco," Rachel said, "Where is your Gameboy?"  
"Huh? Oh, right here in my pocket." Marco took it out and started to play it again.  
"Marco, we're in a public place. Don't capture any Pokemon." Jake advised.  
"Come on, that would ruin any plot development." Marco replied.  
"There's a plot?" I asked.  
"Marco..." Jake began.  
"Yeah yeah, don't capture any - HAUNTER, EAT POKEBALLS!!!!" Marco yelled.  
"I believe beeee leev Marco is becoming slightly infatuated fatch-oo-ate-ed with his game." Ax stated.  
"Yes, just slightly." Rachel muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"There are no cirrus seer-us clouds above." Ax commented.  
Just then, the Gameboy began to levitate. The lady practically fainted and started using her cell phone. WHAP! The Pokeball hit Marco in the eye right about the time the bus driver stopped the bus.  
"Get out o' here!" bus driver ordered. He opened the bus door. In walked a round, pink Pokemon.  
"It is a Jigglypuff." Ax stated, to shocked to repeat his words.  
"Uh oh." Ash stated, "We'd better leave."  
Before anything else could happen, though, Marco kicked the Jigglypuff on his way out, which bounced off several walls before landing on Jake's backpack.  
"Pmkuh-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled from within the backpack. Ash unzipped it.  
"Sorry, Pikachu. You were almost removed from the story." Ash told the Pokemon.  
"Too bad." Rachel muttered.  
I looked outside. Half a dozen people held Marco and dragged him into a car. Chapman's car. However, everyone on the bus was staring at Pikachu and Jigglypuff.  
"Let's go!" Jake yelled.  
Then, Jigglypuff shook it's head. Ash, Brock, Ax, and Rachel ran off the bus, and took off after the car. Jake, Misty, and I were right behind them when we heard something.  
"Jigglypuff. Jigglypuuuuuuuuuff." Jigglypuff sang. I couldn't keep my eyes open. The bus driver shut the bus door and fell asleep. The lady with the cell phone fell asleep, too. I laid down in an aisle next to Jake. Misty was already snoring.  
"Jigglypuff." Jigglypuff kept singing. Soon, the entire bus was asleep.

**Chapter 8: (Tobias)**

Team Rocket let me out for a little while. They were watching the news. I was making some bold and daring plan to escape, just as soon as I finished, uh, sharpening my beak.  
"So whatever you do, keep off of the freeway, where a bus has stopped and is blocking two lanes of traffic. That's it for the traffic report, back to you, Todd."  
"Thanks, Jim. After these messages, Pokecenters are springing up out of nowhere, people are being inexplicably cured within fifteen seconds of grievous injuries, and creatures resembling Pokemon are being spotted all over. Is this world turning into an anime show, or is it just some really bad writing by some kid on a computer with no life?"  
Meowth turned off the TV.  
"I bet dows Pokemon are comin' from dat TV dat rare one had." He stated.  
"So?" Jessie asked.  
"Don't you two fools git it? What if some rare Pokemon like Dratini comes out?" Meowth asked.  
"We'll be promoted!" Jessie said.  
"We'll be head honchos!" James agreed.  
"And I'll git rid o' dat annoying Persian." Meowth stated happily, "Man da hot air ballon."  
Jessie and James inflated a huge hot air ballon shaped like Meowth's head.  
"Git dat bird, too." Meowth said. James grabbed me by my talons and took me into the hot air balloon.  
Later, we arrived at Ax's scoop. Nobody was home.  
"Nobody's home," Jessie stated, "These disguises were all for nothing."  
Jessie and James got out of a horrible Andalite disguise. Then, we watched the TV.  
"So far, all da Pokemon up to Nidorans have gotten out." Meowth stated.  
A male Nidoran jumped out of the TV. It ran off. Then, a female jumped out. Pretty soon, about ten males and eight females had jumped out.  
"This is taking forever!" James exclaimed. He whacked the TV. It started to shake.  
"Whad did you do?!" Meowth yelled.  
All three of them started running. I flew to the top of a nearby tree.  
"The Nidorans are coming! The Nidorans are coming!" James yelled over and over.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! The TV exploded, and hundreds of Nidorans, Nidorinas, Nidorinos, Nidokings, and Nidoqueens practically flew out, followed by every other Pokemon in existence.  
Oh boy, I thought.

**Chapter 9: (Marco)**

The Controllers had thrown me into the trunk, but I still had my GameBoy. I started playing using the sound and memory. I beat six gym leaders as well as my rival. Then, I decided to head off to the power plant. I heard a sound that let me know I encountered a wild Electabuzz. I smiled, lowered it's hit points, and caught it. The Gameboy glowed, and shot out another Pokeball. It hit me in my eye. I turned it off as I heard the trunk unlock. Several men came and took me down into the Yeerk pool. Then into a new area with a sign that said Visser 3's personal quarters. I was nervous, but had faith that the author would keep in mind little Jimmy.  
I heard a toilet flush and Visser Three walked out of a room.  
< Greetings, > He stated.  
"Hi."  
< Do you know why I brought you here? >  
"No."  
< I have brought you here to duel... >  
"Shouldn't you bring someone with a tail?"  
< With my Pokemon. >  
"Huh?" I asked. Visser Three pushed a button, and the room turned into a Pokemon Stadium.  
< Let's play. >

*!@%$#^&* ERROR ERROR! #$&(*&^@!$^ 

  
Due to the hacking skills of LLTG, (Long Lost Twin Gremlin) LLTG has sabotaged this fight scene. It will now be done in opera, so picture every character singing with a huge orchestra and chorus to back them up.  
Thank you,  
LLTG **

Chapter 9.5: (Opera fight scene.)

**

Marco: If you say so, Visser 3,  
I shall let you fight with me.  
I choose Haunter as my Pokemon  
And he shall beat you, for he's strong.

Visser 3: My Pokemon shall cause you surprise  
As well as causing Haunter's demise.  
I will choose my Clefairy  
Who's just as vicious as can be.

Marco: Your Clefairy's extremely cute,  
But I found on the ground a PokeFlute.  
And I attack with Hypnosis  
Clefairy's asleep you little priss.

Visser 3: I do not like your insulting mood  
and soon I will beat you for good,  
but Clefairy is not awake.  
I can't attack for goodness sake!

Marco: Eat Clefairy's dreams, Haunter  
And when your done, eat it's dreams some more.  
Yes, now Clefairy has fainted.  
I beat your Pokemon, stupid-head.

Visser 3: My head is not stupid, you know.  
I send out my Diglett, Diglett go!  
He'll beat your Haunter easily  
This is what happens when you fight with me.

Marco: Haunter return to my Pokeball,  
Stop hiding behind me and the wall.  
I send out my Gyarados  
Hyper Beam that Diglett into toast.

Visser 3: My Diglett's just been burnt and now faints.  
I must choose a new Pokemon, curse the saints.  
That was really bad of me to say  
But I'll send out my Sandshrew anyway.

Marco: Return, Gyarados, and good job.  
Now go Fearow and beat that slob.  
Use your Drill Peck! I'm so happy!  
For now your Sandshrew's ready to flee.

Visser 3: You've beaten me enough, I say.  
We can fight another day.  
This singing is causing my voice to go "blah"  
Now let's work together to stop this opera.

Marco: Okay, Visser 3, we'll join sides  
I'll send out my Pokemon, LLTG had better hide.  
Seek out the freak and bring him here.  
Soon we'll make him know fear.

Visser 3: Here they come with LLTG,  
Who's weeping hysterically

LLTG: Okay, I'll stop this opera scene now.  
I didn't like it anyhow.

!$^#!&^$@#& ERROR UNDONE ^(*&!$@%

**Chapter 9.99 (Marco)**

I had Gyarados eat up LLTG. Gyarados was happy to oblige. I looked at Visser 3.  
"Uhh, your Sandshrew must have been tough to survive Drill Peck." I said.  
< Thank you. > Visser 3 replied, < I also have a Dratini. >  
We walked off and began to chat about Pokemon.

**Chapter 10: (Ax)**

We were walking down a huge staircase. I was in Andalite form, and Rachel was in the lead.  
"Uhhh, are you sure we're going down the right staircase?" Ash asked.  
"Of course I'm sure." Rachel replied, "Do I look stupid?"  
We finally got to the bottom. There was a small door on the left.  
"Who's going to open that door?" Brock asked.  
Rachel took one step forward. She took a deep breath, did a few other clicheic things for tension. Finally, she opened the door.  
A geeky little green creature sat huddled over the computer. He turned to us.  
"Shut the door, your letting all the good writing out." He stated.  
"Now does Rachel look stupid?" Ash asked me.  
Rachel calmly responded by giving Ash a mild concussion.  
"We should try to make contact with it." Brock said. I nodded.  
< Who are you? > I asked him.  
"I'm Gremlin. The author." The hideous little freak stated.  
"Hey," Ash yelled, "This isn't a self-insertion fic!"  
"It is now." Gremlin replied, "Come on, let's meet Marco and wrap this thing up."  
"How will we get there?" Questioned Brock.  
"I'll make a few plot holes." Gremlin stated. He opened a door. Millions of Nidorans emptied out.  
"Oops, wrong plot hole." Gremlin muttered.  
I looked through the pile of Nidorans. Suddenly, Team Rocket jumped up.  
They began to say their motto, but Gremlin deleted it.  
"It's annoying." He explained. He deleted most of what was said after that too, but that was just to keep the rating PG.  
Suddenly, Rachel noticed Tobias laying there. She grabbed him.  
"Oh, Tobias..." She began. However, Gremlin opened the correct plot hole this time, and we went through.  
< Hey, > Tobias muttered, < I wanted to finish that. >  
"Ask Forlay to finish it." Gremlin retorted, "I don't go for those types of things."  
< I bet your gay. > Tobias hissed.  
"Am not." Came Gremlin's answer. Once again, I began wishing for cirrus clouds to roll above my eyes.

**Chapter 11: (Jake)**

Misty, Cassie, and I woke up much later, with marker all over our faces. We all got off the bus to much screaming and profanity by the cars we had blocked. Ahh, the joys of America. We began to look for a ride to the nearest Yeerk pool entrance.  
"Erek?" Cassie asked. I looked at one of the cars. It was definately Erek.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"Well," Erek responded, "I thought, 'If all those other mionor Animorph characters and that annoying Jigglypuff get to make cameos, why can't I?'"  
The three of us got into Erek's car.  
"Can you drive?" Misty asked him.  
"Nope."  
He slammed the gas and we took off, while all the other traffic fell into the plot holes that covered the place.  
"Look out!" Misty yelled, "You're going to hit Officer -"  
WHUMP!!!!!!!!  
"Jenny."  
"Oops." Erek muttered. Fortunately, Officer Jenny was basically fine.  
Pretty soon, we ended up at the Yeerk Pool entrance. We got out and went to down the stairs. Once we got to the bottom, we heard some knocking. We looked around, and opened up a broom closet. Some ugly green guy fell out.  
"Okay, I am sick of the ugly green thing comments." It muttered, "I wish I was one of those VIWs DMP talks about. Next time, I'll leave the self-insertion to her." He looked at me.  
"Is this the Yeerk Pool?" It asked.  
I nodded.  
"You guys, I found the right plot hole! Come on through." It yelled.  
All the other Animorphs walked through.  
"Took long enough," grumbled Rachel, "That stupid Gremlin nearly got us stuck in Seinfeld with one of his plot holes.  
"Oh, hi, Jake."  
After all of us were reunited, we exchanged stories.  
"Okay," I muttered once we were done, "Let's get Marco."

**Chapter 12: (Rachel)**

We started walking around the Yeerk pool. Gremlin told us he would take out any battles we had here so we could advance the plot easier.  
Finally, we found the door leading to Visser 3's personal quarters. Slowly, I opened the door.  
"Sssho then," Marco slurred, "I tells him, I says, 'No, my other Electra-Eleshta- Pokemon 185."  
Both Marco and Visser 3 started laughing. Visser 3 laughed so hard he slipped and hit his head on some bar stool. This just made them laugh harder.  
"Are you guys drunk?" Cassie asked them. Marco looked at us suddenly.  
"No, we just had a little to much Mountain Dew." He replied.  
"This is just too weird." Gremlin muttered, "Why did I start this anyway?"  
He walked over to a wall and started hitting his head against it, "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"  
I just turned towards the Visser. "Okay, buddy time to die!" I told him.  
< Wait, just a second. > Visser 3 muttered, < I lost my script. Oh here it is. Okay, here goes nothing.  
< No, foolish humans. I shall destroy you! FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! >  
"Okay," Jake stated, "Anim-"  
< Wait, > Visser 3 muttered, < I missed a ha. Can I try that again? I'll get it right this time, I swear. >  
"No." Gremlin answered, "And who wrote that dialogue up there anyway? Okay, just forget it. In every fan-fic, some character acts against his, uh, character. Visser 3, just defect so I can finish this story."  
< Huh? Oh sure, I defect. Anybody for some Mountain Dew? >  
"Wait!" I yelled, "Where's the big fight scene?"  
"Oh you missed it." Marco told me.  
"Looks like this story's done." Ash muttered.  
"Pika. Pika." Pikachu agreed.  
"No it isn't!" I yelled, "There hasn't even been a character death! We can't end this without a character death."  
Suddenly, an anvil fell on Pikachu. Followed by a safe, boulder, ship, airplane, and the Hindenburg. We all looked to the corner where an oddly familiar rabbit, duck, and coyote were standing.  
"Ain't we some stinkas?" The rabbit stated, "Eh, what's up doc?"  
"Just what I need," Gremlin muttered, "A triple crossover self-insertion. Every fanfic author in the universe will tar and feather me for this one."  
"Hey, Bugs," the duck yelled, "I liked Pikachu."  
Suddenly, a shadow covered the duck. He knew what was coming. He just looked at Bugs, and said, "You're despicable."

**

Epilogue: (Third Person)

**

"So, he said, 'No, my other Electabuzz.'" LLTB told the others. LLTS was practically rolling on the with laughter.   
The Ellimist and The Crayak were ready to die from boredom.  
"So," The Cayak said to Ellimist, trying to make conversation, "You're a girl."  
"I sure hope so." Ellimist replied, "Otherwise my parents would have some explaining to do."  
"Well, would you like to dance?" Crayak asked.  
She shook her head.  
Dang it, thought Crayak, stupid.  
Suddenly, the waiter appeared. "Sir, a message." He said, handing a slip of paper to Crayak  
It read:  
Bud, I want to finish this mistake of a fanfic as soon as possible. Just kiss Ellimist already.  
Sincerely,  
Gremlin, The Author.  
Crayak looked up at Ellimist.  
"Get your Scope." He told her.

The End.


End file.
